User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 2
Archive: 01 admin Thanks! it looks great! Swordcross -l--- 20:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) By the way, i promoted agent windfire and sweetrose to admin, because i think i saw something about mermaid trying to do that on her talk page. just to let you know Swordcross -l--- 00:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanksSwordcross -l--- 00:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) yea, usually its only one or two. Hey, could you give my bro a message or something? he thinks you're the second-greatest Wikian ever. (besides me) His name is User:Shadowaxe14 . Thanks!Swordcross -l--- 01:19, January 3, 2011 (UTC) check out the new badges!Swordcross -l--- 04:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, what would you think about a writing contest? We could have users submitt stories that they wrote, and the best one wins a badge. Let me know what you think. Swordcross -l--- 15:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) sure, i was planning on it being us. btw, how do you archive? i'll need to clear out the space on my talk page for the contest Swordcross -l--- 01:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) yea, you better do that thanksSwordcross -l--- 02:28, January 4, 2011 (UTC) do you like the new founder badges? Swordcross -l--- 04:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) hey, you passed owlish! congrats! Swordcross -l--- 12:55, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey can I be a Admin? Can you tell me the quilifications for it. P.S If you want your thrid spot place back look at the List of Badges page I created. Your Goals You have a lot of goals and aims, and I hope you achieve them. Good luck! Moonspirit39 20:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks so much. It really means a lot to me. Thanks again! :) Moonspirit39 00:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks No problem :) I like helping people out, and I personally love seeing what people do with custom signatures. It's SO much fun. I mean, they make holiday sigs, and all kinds of stuff... it's amazing, really. :D So have fun with it, I'm just hanging around to help with the technical stuff, anti-spam/vandalism, and info checking :) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 21:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Full names Sure you can join, just put your name in. Also, I think we should give full names, and I think that Amy calls dan by his full name at some point. Swordcross -l--- 20:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Libra My picture is Flame Libra.I picked it because its my horoscope. What? That was a pretty random thing and I don't have a signature hi i noticed the mesage u left on my talk page just today (for some odd reason) and i came to say thanks and happy late new years! 19:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) PS im actually 39clues logged off =) I have a question.... ...actually, two. #Can I make badges? #If I can, how do I make one? Thanks, 39clues 21:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey AdventureWriter! Hi! Just thought I'd stop by and say hi :) I was wondering... have you managed a wiki before? Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 00:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC) No reason, just interested :) I think it's funny... Nearly 2 months ago, this wiki was empty, and now... Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 10:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ha, nice ta meet you too. I don't usually give out my real first name, but you can call me Nikki :) Glad to see you stopped by, we really love visitors, and I'm also happy to see this wiki up-and-running again... although I wish Mermaid could see it....Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 11:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) No, she didn't found it, someone else did, but I was there when she adopted it. She was the best Bureacrat I ever saw, really she was amazing. I think it was schoolwork and such that kept her from being here... Who knows? Maybe she'll be back this summer, even :) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 11:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know it and love it :) I speak in aurebesh sometimes when I'm talking to myself.... people stare... XP Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 11:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) 2nd movie all the way, fave char is Lumi :) (Luminara). Barriss, runner up - from the ACTUAL MOVIES, mind you, I DETEST the Clone Wars. Making her look like a goody-goody... die hard, CN. No, I haven't heard that, I hope they're not going to kill it. What about you? Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 21:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Urf... Hey, just a suggestion - if the other person is leaving messages under one header, do the same, k? It makes for very confusing archiving later on.Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 16:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... Wow, that wordmark is just... Nvm. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 12:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: no i didnt. ask happyaqua. she tends to be a little over eager.[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 22:26, January 12, 2011 (UTC) hey i have a story 4 the writing contest, but since the awesome x! is paranoid, i had to put it on a document, so can i email it to you? just email the address on my page. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 01:38, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ok, it's fine. 14:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) oh, that was me[[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']]-|---- 15:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! Thank you!!! I'm so happy! Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 04:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yep I'm excited :D Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 04:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha my friend AngelLimes did that... she's the tech manager :D Did you read our episodes?? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I think Adam Young is the most talented person out there that has ever hit mainstream... (Fireflies) and you're on at the same time as me!!! Please do not change the theme. I really really like this one. :) I went to breakfast, came back, wrestled the computer from my brother, and saw this amazing new theme!!! Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) If I really did wrestle my brother I'd be in big trouble... I just yanked him off 'cause he's seven and I'm twelve... and I can still carry him. :D Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hehe I bet she only knows Ocean Eyes, but if she knows more than Fireflies she's a fan! Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh KK sorry to your friend :P It's just that all the boys I know like Linkin Park and other stuff like that :) Is there anyway you could get a chatbox like Xat or something? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) A chatbox for the wikia... so like if anyone was on the wiki at the same time we could talk to each other like now! Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) I'm glad you changed the badge for Anne Bonny to Nanny of the Maroons... the old one was a bit disturbing. KK I get it. Now that I'm an admin, what can I do that I couldn't do before? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:34, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Cool I can change the theme! If an unregistered user comes on and gets that weird little message about how you should join the wiki, will my name be on there as the newest admin? I saw Happyaqua's name there when she became an admin. Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:40, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you have to discuss deleting a page with another admin or bureaucrat? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow someone seriously did that??? Why do they even call people who they don't know gay??? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) What happened? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay now that's disturbing. Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 07:56, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I was just wondering, what is a sysop? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 08:00, January 28, 2011 (UTC) What did you press?? And how do you change your signature? Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 08:03, January 28, 2011 (UTC) MUST BECOME SYSOP. :D Amirite ^-^ OwlCity 08:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC)